fox_and_the_hound_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Music is better with two to hear
Finaly has a story Idea, cant come up with a good name I also would like to credit Cakethewarriorcat because I got the idea from the little note she put next to Yukon beeing Gumdrops crush about Copper not wanting his pup to grow up Summary When Copper brings Gumdrop to the fair to see the singing strays meeting some of there new aditions into the group. When Gumdrop starts to show some feelings for one of Floyd and Siberias pups will Copper start to relize that his little girl is starting to grow up or will he try and keep her young spirit forever Characters * Molly * Copper * Gumdrop * Yukon * Floyd * Siberia Minor * Neko * Stoli * Samson * Willow * Cash * Dixie Story Gumdrop ran too the road seeing the trucks for the fair were coming. She looked in excitement as her father walked up beside her. “See Gumdrop, those are the trucks for the fair!” He said patting his daughter on the back. “Can we go this year dad Pleeease!” Gumdrop said giving his dad her best puppydog eyes she could. “Maybe, with your siblings starting to get more playful and only me and you're mom too take care of them might be a bit much at the Fair” Copper said trying not to fall to his daughter's puppydog eyes. Suddenly his ears perked up and he heard the sound of distant singing he looked over and immediately recognized the singing strays van. The melody of barks coming out of the windows and filling Coppers ears bringing back memories from the fair. “Its the Singing Strays!” Gumdrop said jumping up and looking at the van her tail wagging. “Yes Gumdrop, yes it is!” Copper smiled. “Looks like they're going to be at the fair, can we Pleeeease go?” She said pouting her lip out and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. “I will see what you're mother has to say, okay?” Copper said getting up and starting to walk back. “I hope she says yes!” Gumdrop said getting up and running after her father starting a race between the two. Copper slid to a stop Gumdrop running in painting a few seconds later. “I win!” Copper said. The small pup pouted. “No fair!” Gumdrop said “My legs are shorter than yours!” She grumbled sticking her tongue out. “Come on let's go talk to your mother about the fair.” he said. Gumdrops ears perked up from their slightly lower position. “Oh Yeah!” She said running over to her mother, avoiding the four little balls of fur that crawled around her paws and barked at her. “Hey Gummy what's the rush?” Molly said patting Gumdrops head. “Me and dad were wondering if we could go too the fair!” Gumdrop said wagging her tail. “I would say yes, but these four pups would be a bit much for me and you're dad too take care of at the fair, Sorry Gummy.” She said patting the mix. Gumdrop pouted. “Okay..” She said walking over to the tree and laying down thinking about if their was a solution to her problem. TBA